My Subject
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Suguru wants to learn more about the mystery we know as Shuichi Shindou but as he goes deeper into his case, he never knew he'd be also trap as well. SuShu, YukiShu, well...everybodySHU
1. Sakuma

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…why do you keep asking me this. Nyahahahaha ((drag by two men back to the mental hospital))**

**Beta-reader: Yuki N Shuichi 4Eva**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sakuma-san

* * *

I look at the pink bundle of misery sitting on a dark corner of the room. I gave a sigh of annoyance as I realize that it won't be moving anytime soon.

I rub my right temple unconsciously as I wonder how I was stuck becoming the baby-sitter of this stupid punk they call a singer.

Really, I don't get why many are kissing the ground he walks on. I wonder how Nakano could tolerate such a moron. He must have interior-sadistic-motive on why he would hang on to someone as dumb as Shindou-kun.

I sighed again.

I don't get how this moron's mind works if even he has one. He's practically been a doormat when it comes to Yuki Eiri-san. I didn't believe that martyrs still existed and I still don't. Shindou-kun is no martyr; he's just plain stupid to think of leaving Yuki Eiri-san. I don't believe that even love could sustain all that pain caused by kick-outs and profanities.

Plain stupidity, that's what I call it. And it's stupid that we had to cancel the practice because our 'oh so great leader' is currently broken hearted because he was once again thrown out of the house by his lover.

I wonder what I will do to cheer up the stupid buffoon. I wonder where the hell is that guitarist when you need him the most. Why did he choose this particular day to go someplace with his brother? Why? Why! Why is it had to be me? Why am I stuck with him?

I sigh again.

"SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIII! Na no da!"

Shit, another pain in the neck. Hmmm…at least Shindou-kun would cheer up a bit.

"Shuichi? Why are you feeling down? Did the mean big bad wolf kick you out again?"

HA! Bull's eye! You hit the jack pot! And your prize would be to spend the whole day cheering Shindou-kun up…argghh…I wish I could say all that to Sakuma-san and go home.

Wait did I just see a change in Sakuma-san's expression? It can't be!

* * *

Tohma once told me that there are only two things that would make Sakuma-san into a serious person: one is through his music and two: when something happens to one of his close friends.

I don't think Shindou-kun is already qualified to be called 'close friends' of the legendary Nittle Grasper vocalist.

It seems there is something new that I would discover.

* * *

I looked at the two morons…wait let me rephrase that…one moron and one idiot talking in hush at the far end of the room. It seems that the presence of the great Sakuma has indeed had a power of calming the idiot vocalist of ours.

As I fixed my gaze on Sakuma-san's face I saw the same serious expression mixed somewhere on his loop-side grin. Don't ask me how I know or how the hell I noticed it, I just do. It might be a power resulting from hanging and idolizing the most sly, cunning, manipulative bastard also known as the cousin of mine, Tohma.

The two continued talking in whisper that I almost strained my neck just to get an idea of what the two were talking about. I almost stood from my seat and demanded that the two tell me what they were secretly plotting when I suddenly was taken aback by Sakuma-san's loud outburst.

"Come on now Shuichi! We must get to the karaoke bar before K catches us."

Sakuma-san half dragged, half carried Shindou-kun by swinging his arm around our vocalist's waist. I automatically stood from where I was sitting and followed them out. I was shocked when Sakuma-san turned around and faced me.

"Are you coming with us?"

I could feel acid dripping with his every word although he asked me with a happy tone and melody. I just nodded my head. Within split seconds I saw the disappointment on his childlike face but as fast as it appears it was gone with the blink of an eye.

* * *

I remember when I was a child I wanted to be a psychiatrist…I still do now but music has become my priority, but then again it won't hurt to try to be one.

And I have decided that my first subject would be Shindou Shuichi.

* * *

We got to the karaoke bar within fifteen minutes and I was almost panting when we reached the room. I silently cursed Sakuma-san's childlike demeanor as I chased him from room to room until he finally decided that this particular room is the perfect place to sing.

I saw Sakuma-san drag Shindou-kun towards the screen and handed him the microphone. I let myself be seated on the couch where I have the best view of what's happening in front.

They started singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow. I was bored to my wits when Shindou-kun finally decided that he had enough with the singing and dancing. He walked towards where I was sitting and plopped down on it.

Sakuma-san was left dancing and singing in front.

I stared at Shindou-kun as he curled himself into a small ball. I never really had intention of staring at him but I just couldn't take my eyes off him even for just a second.

It's really my first time to stare at him, that's why it's my first time to realize his childlike features. I really didn't know that he had long lashes and exquisitely small cheery lips or that his cheeks looked like they were soft to the touch.

For the first time I saw Shindou-kun in a new light.

And then I saw the tears streaming from his closed eyes as he silently murmured his lover's name in his sleep.

I felt my heart palpate and my stomach clench a bit and I could feel coldness on my hands as I stared at Shindou-kun.

"He's like an angel isn't he?"

I snapped my gaze from Shindou-kun towards Sakuma-san. I was shocked for a moment to see the _real_ Sakuma in the flesh near me. I didn't even hear him approach us. I watched him as he gently put himself near Shindou-kun and gently combed the pink locks of our lead singer. I stared at them for a moment and finally smiled to myself.

"Now I know why you stuck with him…you and Nakano-san."

"Nhn. Just don't get caught up. I don't want more competition."

**:Tsuzuku:**


	2. Nakano

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nakano-kun**

* * *

I walked towards the dressing room anxious to catch a certain redhead that was popularly known as Shindou-kun trusted sidekick.

Fortunately my prey is all alone strumming his guitar to his heart content. He lifts his head as I approached him and gave me a simple smile to acknowledge my presence.

I pulled a chair and sat on it and stared at our genius guitar player. I knew that Nakano-san is beyond what you call average person. He's a very sensitive and observant guy that's why I wasn't shocked when he asked me what I want from him.

I had to smile at that. This is the reason why I like Nakano-kun, he's not some stupid person that I know of that we will just hide by the name of Shindou Shuichi.

"You've been friends with Shindou-kun for the longest time now, right?"

"Hai. Why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing."

He stopped playing and looked at me quizzically but decided not to question me. He's really is a wise guy.

"You always protected him. You been through hell with him…I even think you would kill just for him…but then why?"

I know he understand my question for he stopped strumming his guitar and just stared at it. I don't know if he's thinking of an answer or is just staring just to piss to me off. Damn! I really want to know why he hadn't made a move on Shuichi despite all he been through with him.

I almost gave up on the conversation and almost force him to answer my question by brute force when he suddenly decided to get out of his stupor and finally look at me in the eye.

"Because he won't ever see me like that."

"Why?"

I don't really get how Shindou-kun mind work. Really I don't. How can he not fall for someone like Nakano?

"The first time I saw you, you look so cool. I know that Yuki Eiri-san is cool and all that…but you are too."

He smiled at me at my comment. He knew I was Yuki Eiri-san's fan so saying things like this really means a lot.

"You're smart, but you wasted your time with an idiot punk. You smoke and Yuki-san does too. You're tall, I guess…and if I am gay I might see you as someone _gorgeous_."

"Are you hitting on me Fujisaki?"

"Bastard."

He chuckled a bit and brushed some strands off his face. He looks at me straight to the eye. "Do you know about currency, Fujisaki?"

I know this guy is a genius but I didn't expect him to be this geek. Irritated that I was I just nod my head. He might divert our conversation but he won't let me drop the subject just like that.

"You see…Yuki-san is an American dollar and I'm just a yen. Even if I pour my heart out and offer my whole life to him, just one smile from Yuki-san is all it takes to forget me."

I was still pondering on what he said when he decided to end our conversation. I was left here in a deeper hole than I expected.

Talking to Nakano-san is making my head hurts that's why I decided to call it a day. I reached for my bag that was lying in a corner and when I pulled it up a solo autograph picture of Shindou-kun landed on the floor. I picked it up and studied his facial features.

**:Tsuzuku:**


	3. Aizawa

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aizawa**

* * *

I clicked on another site that would give me a clue on my subject that is: Shuichi Shindou. The next best place to search about someone popular is through the net. The first would be snooping inside he's apartment which I rather be caught wearing panty lazes than be caught by him hanging around his love nest.

I tried clicking sites that might tell me why people worshipped him. I was getting frustrated on my quest. All I got was only skin deep answers.

Almost all answers could be summarize as 'he's sexy and gorgeous' bullshit kind of things. Even though I didn't get the answers I wanted these fan site has unbelievable large amount of gallery…even the pictures that I never seen before.

I printed some of it and pasted it on my wall.

I rubbed my temple with frustration…I tried thinking of someone that would know Shindou-kun…someone who have physical experienced with him. I would have asked Nakano, but being a clever guy he is I know he won't tell me anything or even admit of ever kissing Shindou-kun. So beside Yuki and Nakano who would be…?

A name pop out of my mind…I think I know just the right person.

* * *

"We're not open yet. Wait til…"

Aizawa glance at me and almost dropped the glass he was holding. "Nice to see you again Aizawa Taki-san."

"What he hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you some question."

"I already did what you had told me to do…"

"I just told you I just want to ask you…"

I walked towards the chair and sat on it. I felt Aizawa's nervousness upon my presence; it really pays to be a cousin of Seguchi sometimes.

"…how does it feel to kiss Shindou-kun?"

He studied me for a moment and sat at a nearby chair. I took my little pad on my pocket and my handy-dandy pen and turn my attention towards him ready to write away all he has to say.

The bastard gave me a knowing smile as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It tastes like cotton candy."

I wanted to slap him and scratch his fucking grinning face with my nails but I restrained myself, beside this is Fujisaki Suguru he's dealing with.

"So you admit on taking part of the rape?"

The bastard smiled again, I didn't bother to ask again because I might end up in jail due to murder of grinning person known as Aizawa. I gave a loud sigh. Maybe going down here was futile too.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?"

I gave him my most deadpan face. "Humor me."

"Obsession. I wanted to hurt that shrimp. I wanted to humiliate him and let him drown in misery. I wanted to see him in pain."

I like his thinking. If we had met in a different time and place we might end up friends and with a common goal of making 'we hate Shindou' banner somewhere in Tokyo. I wrote everything he said in my pad. I finally found someone who doesn't worship Shindou-kun, someone who knows him well and know he's true form…the shrimp that he is.

"…I really want him in pain."

Me too. Well, not that much though.

"…I want him scream in agony and I want him to see only me."

Yes, I like that one 'scream in agony' and to see…What the!

I suddenly jerked my head up to face him and the bastard grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at him to show him that I didn't like he's little joke. He must have understood the meaning but didn't stop grinning anyway.

"Obsession."

"Pardon me?"

This guy must be nuts or something.

"Do you believe in the saying 'there's a thin line between love and hate'?"

I don't like where this is going but I stayed anyway.

"I better get on my work now 'little Seguchi-san'"

Damn him!

I was more confused than I was before. I wanted to know why people love him, why people adore him. Obsession he say, thin line between love and hate, what does he mean by all this? Does he or does he not hate Shindou?

I stood from where I was sitting and walked towards the door but was stopped when I heard him humming a Badluck tune.

"He worms his way to your system like a drug. You might hate him for it but you'd realize you could never live without it. The sad part is for sometimes the 'drug' would make you dry…and it hurts in the end."

I look at him and gave him a weird look. He's weird beyond I expected although I could sense some meanings on his words.

"It's addicting."

I stared at him for sometime as his expression changes from grinning to a sad expression. He took something on his pocket and stared at it for a moment, a gentle expression colored his face as he runs a finger on it. I raised a brow as he look at me and threw the thing to me.

I catch it gracefully with both hands. I stared down at the thing Aizawa gave me. It was a miniature photo frame, nothing special about the frame but what caught my attention was the picture in it. There he was, Shuichi Shindou with an expression I never seen before.

Tears were running down his closed eyes down to his flushed cheeks, lips parted slightly…he looks like he was having …_sex_.

I twitch at that, and something down there also twitched. I smiled to my self as I run my finger on the picture. I think I found a piece of the puzzle I been looking for.

**

* * *

:Tsuzuku:**


	4. Ksan

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

Chapter 4: K-san 

I printed another photo of my band mate and pasted it on the wall. I walked away from it and admired it from afar. A total of 359 photos, I can't believe it just started it with the one I accidentally pick up on the studio. I gazed at every photo; I smiled at the photo where he was posing with his famous smile. I love the way he smile. I look at the mirror and tried smiling like Shindou-kun would but I didn't like the outcome. Something was missing. Happiness, sincerity, honesty, _stupidity…_I wonder what's wrong?

I tried another pose but I couldn't figure out what am I doing wrong… and I came up with this three very important points:

1. The Baka looks sincerely happy and I don't

2. He goofs around and looks cute doing it and I don't.

Lastly…WHAT THE HELL AM I POSING LIKE HIM ANYWAY! I don't want to look like the stupid moron! Really I don't….it's just that Aizawa-the-bastard gave me a stupid picture of Shindou-san that awaken something in me. Something I really don't want to dwell with.

I looked at my alarm clock. I still got an hour to prepare for work…I'm not like someone I knew who waste time sleeping and cuddling with his bastard lover till K-san shot him in the head to remind him that he has work to do. I wish I could accompany K-san in one of those escapades…that will be the day! I, with a machine gun in hand aiming for Shindou-kun's head as he gently sleep…as he gently open his eyes and the first person he would see is me. Then he would smile and ask me why am I there, he would then stifle a yawn and raise a hand to reach me.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

What the hell am I thinking? No. Arghh! I didn't fantasize that!

RLER RULER RLER RULER

I walked inside our room and scanned for our beloved singer that I realized that he's missing in action. I frowned at that.

"Where is Shuichi?"

Nakano shot me a weird look so does K-san while Sakano-san gaped at me. I shot them a look of annoyance. "What! I'm just looking for that buffoon we call a leader."

Nakano turned around trying to hide the chuckle he was suppressing. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my attention on K-san who's unlike Nakano laughed shamelessly at me.

"What!"

Nakano turn to face me with a knowing smile pasted on his face while K-san tried to make a straight face. This is started to get in my nerves.

"What!" I asked for the last time and if no one going to answer me this instant there's hell to pay. I clenched my fist ready to use it for the first time of my fucking life. Well better now or never, at least I'd be helping mankind by eliminating some dirt namely a redhead genius and a crazy American.

"Well…when you ask where _Shuichi_ you sound….well disappointed." Nakano leered at me as K-san chuckle a bit. "Didn't you know that he has a week off starting today…he and Yuki-san must be doing it again like…_bunnies_…"

I felt my body stiffen at that then I felt a hand touched my hand to unclench it…I didn't realize I was clenching it tight. I look up to see K-san's gentle smile. He didn't let go of my hand but held to it more. I frowned at that but he tugged me out of the room with his incredible strength before I could even ask him to let go of my hand.

We were out of the room in a jiffy; I was a bit unnerved at what's happening. K-san leaned forward and smiled and I frown. Doesn't he know about personal space?

"Aren't you going to ask me…"

"Yeah. What the hell did you dragged me he…." "Not that!" That gave me a heart attack when he suddenly pounds the wall beside my face. I'm afraid what else would he would do. K-san was known for his unpredictability…and madness.

"What do you mea…" "Cut the crap! I know you asked Nakano and you even went to Aizawa to inquire about Shuichi. So now be a good boy and ask me."

I'm still afraid of what he was thinking or his motives but I really want to know why he took Shuichi in his care leaving Ryuichi to himself.

"Why…why Shuichi? He's a moron compared to Sakuma-san? But why?"

"Because he's like Ryuichi…I could see Ryuichi in him…the _innocent_ Ryuichi that has been _long gone_."

"…but why? Why do you stay for a crap like him?"

"Because I like that crap…"

"…"

He drew a cigarette and puff some smoke. He leaned his body on the wall as he rest one of his foot on it to stabilize him. I was ready to run the hell out of here but I was stuck on where I was standing. I just stared as his contemplating features and for a second I thought I saw him smile at no one.

"Shuichi is like a fungus…he would attach himself to anyone without your consent and even you want him to go away you can't get rid of him…"

"…."

"He attaches himself into you…you can't get rid of him…even if you could he'll still grow again and again…until you killed the roots he would still grow and grow…Do you understand me?"

"NO." Honestly I don't. What's with the metaphor. First he was called angel…then Nakano used currency…Aizawa used the word drugs…now a fungus? What the hell!

What's next? What? Oh wait I know! Yeah wait I have one metaphor!

Then he would be called…AIDS! That's right, he would be the most feared disease man ever encountered but could never find the cure. Why? Because they can't, they can't stop themselves. They can't stop having sex. They can't stop because it's in there nature. With sex comes AIDS…and Shuichi is like that. When your with his presence you can't help but be drawn it's addicting like sex and before you knew it you acquired him like a disease, like AIDS…you just don't realize you had him…you continue with your life and the disease is still with you weakening you…breaking your immune system. You will never realize what hit you until you're on your death bed praying to god for salvation.

He would infect you…weakened you but can't do anything…even if you can it would be too late…he has already suck off your life…weak…that's what you would be until god claim your pathetic life away.

An angel, currency, a drug, a fungus…now a disease. I had to smirk at that. Between all the metaphor I like mine the best.

I was congratulating myself and smirking until K-san's voice snapped me from my trance.

"But you know mushroom is also a fungus. I love mushrooms, don't you?"

I had enough of this. I started to walk away before my sanity caved in. I don't like the tone he is using and honestly I'm a bit scared of what this conversation might lead. This conversation is way scary for me….I need to get out of here. Fast!

"Fujisaki…when did you started calling Shindou by his name?"

I stopped dead at my track I started recalling past event…

"_Where is Shuichi?"_

So that's why they were snickering…

SHIT!

**:Tsuzuku:**

LateSleeper: Saa…it seems like many don't like SuguShu…


	5. Seguchisan

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**Beta-reader: KerotPie**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Seguchi-san**

* * *

I'm walking fast and as far as my legs could carry me. I need to get away from here. Away from everybody. 

"Suguru."

Tough luck. _God why have you forsaken me?_

"Could I talk to you inside my office?"

_Yeah inside your office where you could murder me, where no one could hear me…_

I followed my cousin reluctantly fearing for my life. _Goodbye world nice meeting you…I'd be dead soon in 5…4…3…2…_

"I heard about your little "expedition" from K-san…"

…1.

I didn't say a word. You never know what he would do if you answer incorrectly. Less talk, less mistake. No talk…no mistake…I hope.

"It seems like your getting way too much interested in our famous vocalist…are you not?" He laced his finger together and rested his chin on them. Whenever he did that there's a signal inside my head that tells me to run away…run away as far as the eye could see, migrate to someplace no man has ever reached, if you please.

That pose indicate that he's calculating you…he's planning something…he's serious about something…he could kill just to deliver what he wants.

Although I'm shaking I can't seem to move. My body seems paralyzed…yes that's it…not that I want to defend myself. Nope! Why would I even do that?

"I believe that's none of your business. What I do with my spare time is none of your concern." _Shit! Damn you self!!!_ Seguchi-san I really didn't meant that.

"It is, if Shindou-san is concerned…if he's concerned so is Eiri-kun…" He gave me that sharp look where only sadistic heartless people could do.

I glared back, although I didn't know why. _Why am I being like this? All this for Shuichi?!_

"Stay off Eiri-kun's property…don't get too involved with Shindou-san."

I felt my lips twitch upward. I think I just smirked…in front of my heartless killing machine cousin.

…and honestly I don't give a damn.

I pivoted and went straight to the door to lead myself out not really caring if my -oh-I-am –a-god- cousin has still something to say to me.

I reached for the knob and turned it…

"…too bad I'm already to deep to get out." I think I just started a war.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling scanning the pictures of Shuichi that I have collected…three days since I've had that conversation with my cousin and after that I went straight home and downloaded pictures of him to shake off the stress that little chat had given me.

Everywhere I look I could see his face…his smile…the way his eyes twinkle…the way his lips move in a sensual way as he sings.

_When did I fall in love with him?_

_Why can't I remember?_

_Why did I fell for someone as idiotic like him?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why can't I force myself to not think of you…._

RINNNNNNNNGGGG

_Goddamit I was internalizing here! Damn phone…such a mood spoiler. I was in the peak of my drama._

"Moshi Moshi"

"BAKA! Fujisaki no baka! Where the hell do you think you are? We're going to have a recording in less than five minutes you damn ass."

"Shuichi?"

"… did you just call me by my fir…tsk! Bastard just get your ass here!"

Tot…tot…tot…tot….

_Did he miss me?_

I smiled at that thought.

Hmm…maybe there's still hope after all. Here I come my princess…just you wait bastard Yuki Eiri-san I'm gonna take my rightful claim.

**

* * *

:Tsuzuku: **


	6. Cousin from hell

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…needs a beta-reader…**please**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Cousin from hell

* * *

I rinsed my _blond_ hair and look myself at the mirror. I gaze hatefully at the boy who's staring back at me. I frowned at what I see. I'm no longer the person I used to. But there's no turning back. I wouldn't want it either way.

I brush my hair to the style I want to. The style I'm not used to, a style that hopefully he would appreciate. I once again checked myself on the mirror and was quite satisfied with what I see. I smiled at that but stopped myself from doing so…because _Yuki Eiri_ doesn't smile.

I walked to my room and stalked to a drawer where my secret stash was hidden. I opened it and took my newly bought cigarette. I gingerly opened the package and took one stick out. I fumbled for the lighter on my side pocket. I was really agitated. Sweats were forming from my forehead. I lit my cigarette and pop out the smoke hurriedly. I coughed at the sudden sensation of smoke getting inside my lungs. I tried again this time I felt relaxed smoking.

As I finished my stick I started collecting my things and stuffing them on my back pack. I walked again to the drawer and took a frame on top of it. I gently slid my finger to trace his beautiful face on the picture.

Today is the day he's going to love me.

I smiled at that.

* * *

I heard loud laughters coming from the room we usually rest after rehearsal. I was a bit hesitated to enter but I told myself to calm down. _Yuki Eiri_ never hesitates.

I opened the door and walked in with sturdy stride like I ruled the earth. I walked towards a seat and sat there like it was a throne. I was so engrossed with myself that I only realized the complete eerie silence was when I was already seated. I looked around me with a raised brow.

I saw every one's shocked face. Open mouth, raised brow, confused glance. I glare at each one.

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Fuck it is really is you Fujisaki. I thought Seguchi-san has finally lost his mind and went wacko and went here to sit with us oh-lowly mankind." Nakano-san sneered at me as he relaxed once again on his seat.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR FOR?!" Shuichi shrieked after his initial shock of seeing my new hair-do.

I wanted to strangle him. Would _Yuki Eiri_ strangle him in this condition? Highly doubt it, but there are some probabilities.

I tried to control my anger. _Yuki Eiri_ shouldn't loose his cool after all.

After the initial shock of the group and some physical persuasion to make Shuichi stop gawking at me the practice started…which by the way was the main goal we are here those fucking idiots.

We tried, really we tried, hitting some notes while K-san was shots some bullets to Shuichi's head to make a point. Nakano trying…the word is trying to save Shuichi until…

"Fujisaki, SAVE ME!"

Suddenly Shuichi jumped in front of me with those puppy dog eyes, complete with ears and tail. I was so shocked I was rooted on the spot…with blood trickling down my nose

I'm so fucked.

I only did what my mind tells me to do.

Run.

Hide.

* * *

"So the rumors were true. You did go crazy." I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I felt myself tremble a bit. His voice might be smooth and low but I know the sinister aura of his every word.

I tried to calm down on my seat. I was glad that I was partially hidden by shadows, my anxiety is partially concealed. Just hope he cannot smell fear.

"Did a certain…hmm…pink-haired ball of energy has something to do about it?" He smiled at me. _Directed at me_. Shit! How can the Lord of Darkness can smile like an angel?

"…"

Seguchi-san walked towards a seat adjacent to mine.

"Didn't I warn you the last time?"

I grab on to the arm of the sofa tightly. I know what is coming.

"Stay away from him."

"…"

"You know I'm not a believer of the phrase: blood is thicker than water."

Fuck you!

"Neither am I, oh dear cousin of mine from hell."

That earned me a grin. I'm dead. Please insert my name in your prayers at night when i passed away.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again. I hope you had more sense of self preservation. I already told you don't make yourself too deep into this."

Too late. You should have told me that when…let see…before you made me take care of that BAKA!

"I hope you understand. I don't want more competition. There's so many as it is."

What?!

**

* * *

**

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

LateSleeper:** Sorry I really like TomaShu too. pout 


	7. Shuichi

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…needs a beta-reader…**please**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Shuichi

* * *

'_I hope you understand. I don't want more competition. There's so many as it is.'_

'_I hope you understand. I don't want more competition. There's so many as it is.'_

'_I hope you understand. I don't want more competition. There's so many as it is.'_

It keeps ringing through my head, kept saying those words over and over like a fucking mantra and it's going on ever since I came back for practice…hmm…let see about two hours AGO!!

Why the hell did he said that?

What are his plans?

What the fucking demented plan he's cooking up for me?

…but would he really…shit it can't be…it can't be…why would he fall for someone whom his precious Eiri love? That's not plausible. He just can't.

He just can't.

He just can't.

Shit.

Now I have a new mantra. I glared at both my hands on my lap as though they had committed a heinous crime. I was angry at myself. I'm confused and I felt alone even though there are three people beside me chatting like there's no tomorrow. Chatting like they hadn't caught on that _**I** was emotionally meditating_. Really, they don't have much respect to _teenage angst_. Stupid grown ups.

After I practically glared at my hands which by the way plead guilty of whatever I was accusing them of with my glare, I now directed my glare toward the source of my anger…partially.

Well the shrimp was making those cute faces while he talks about whatever he was talking about to Nakano. Making those cute little pouts and those heartwarming smiles…those should be banned by the way.

He might have felt I was starring at him because he glanced at me with that 'what the fuck are you looking at look' on which I gave him the 'so what are you gonna do about it?' look.

"Che! Snotty brat."

Typical Shuichi. He's still angry at me for slamming his head at the wall when he tried to reach out and touch my now blond hair.

He turned his back on me, hiding his face…showing only his back. Did you know he got the cutest butt? I watched as he sways his hip while he walks, how his little fingers dance while he talked animatedly to Nakano.

What are you Shuichi?

How can you do this? How can you make a sadist, narcissist, and manipulative bastards fall for you? What can you possibly have?

I know it was highly impossible for Seguchi-san to fall for you. He love Eiri-san too much…to much that he married his sister to be with him.

'_I hope you understand. I don't want more competition. There's so many as it is.'_

But I know he's a conceited bastard…he really meant each and every word, but why?

You fucking charm everyone. You got them all on their feet…kissing the path you walk on. Did you even realize how much power you have Shuichi Shindou?

How your smile, your every laugh make men cum on their pants? How the sway of your hips fulfill their sick sexual fantasies? You could fucking create a 'we love Shuichi' army and rule the world.

I looked at you and you looked back at me but you didn't gave me that annoyed stare instead you smiled…you gently smiled at me.

A smile like you were apologizing to me.

Smiled like you were saying that it would be okay…somehow.

Smiled like you cared…

Then and then I knew…your not the criminal here…you're just a victim.

You don't have interior motive. You fucking didn't even understand you make the whole world crawl on your feet…they just do because they want to.

What's frightening is…you lure alpha males.

You secrete this 'please molest me' or the 'I'm going to be your slave' or that 'I'm too weak please harass me'. You do. It's like having a billboard on you forehead saying I'm submissive please dominate me.

And you can't even stop them.

You might even….

'oh my god'

The Aizawa incident kept showing pictures on my mind. I felt cold like a bucket of ice just poured down on me. I was frightened…for _you_. For the things they might do to you…like Aizawa did to you.

I haven't realized I just made my way towards you and grab onto your arm until you screamed at me to let go.

"Your hurting me. Let go Fujisaki! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Your wrong there Shuichi. I'm not the one hurting you…they are…or should I say they will, but you see they won't succeed…because I'm here…I'll protect you.

I'm gonna be your hero.

**

* * *

**

:Tsuzuku:

* * *

**LateSleeper:** Miss me? come on I know you do…don't be cocky, just admit it!! whahaha!

**Review Replies:**

CloudKitsune17: Glad you like it. wave Shu-uke fan Well…hmm next…hehehe sorry but there is no next victim. I'm gonna concentrate with Ryu, Yuki, Tohma and of course Suguru as seme…I don't want to put Tatsuha…cause I might let him rape poor Shu-chan.

Rainaria: Hehehe are you glad I've updated again? Hehehe this is sooo rare of me to update within a week or 2. Thank you for reviewing!

Ran-mouri: bow down to RuHana no miko I'm not worthy.

Angelzerr: Thanks! You made my day by that review.

Harry Draco Malfoy: hehehe Thank you for reviewing! I love TohmaShu spreading TohmaShu love


	8. Suguru

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…needs a beta-reader…**please**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Suguru**

* * *

I stopped on my tracks and assessed myself before going inside the practice room. I brushed some strand hair off my face.

Hair: checked.

I brushed off some invisible dust off my newly acquired suit.

Clothes: checked.

Then I tried to smell the musky perfume I just bought and sprayed all over my body.

Pheromones: checked.

I smiled at that. All are in perfect synch. Yes, all should be flawless. Everything should be in place, for this is the time that little mistake could be fatal. Yes, this is the time I am vying for Shuichi's love.

Today is the day I'll save him from Yuki-san's clutches.

I tried not to grin at that thought. Another side of me prevented doing it so. The other side of me that's telling me that this is all wrong. That I should just stop it and go apologize to Seguchi-san and beg for forgiveness. That is the insane part of me.

Yes, the _insane_ part of me wanted out.

I kept telling my self that this was sane…that my actions are all norm. That I was doing all this because it is right, and I damn know it is right!

I'm not crazy.

I know what I'm doing.

This is right.

Oh god make it right, I'm making my own death wish here by crossing Seguchi-san's path so it better be right!!

I felt a shiver run through my body as if I'll soon gonna be jumping off an airplane, spiraling down towards oblivion. I took a deep breath and plunge into nothingness as I opened the door to my destiny…to our destiny.

* * *

I made a fleeting caress on Shuichi's arm as he was sitting beside me while he was chatting with Nakano-san on the other side. He might not have felt it because he did not even flinch nor stopped on his ranting… but to me it was as if an electricity surge through my fingertips and I was a bit fascinated by it.

I tried doing it again, just brushing the tips of my finger to his flawless arm. That honey colored skin. There again it happened I was once again electrocuted giving me shivers throughout my body. I was really fascinating and I can't stopped myself from grinning. I was beaming from ear to ear.

I tried again to touch him but was stopped, my hand in mid-air as I saw Nakano-san's heated glare on what I was doing. I was caught red handed and I blushed furiously being caught so. I saw him shook his head in disapproval only to be asked 'why' by the oblivious strawberry blond idiot.

I tried hard to control myself but it was like magnet I kept catching myself leaning towards him, towards his back facing me. The next thing I knew is that I was brushing his nape. Slowly. Lovingly.

Even for a dense idiot like him this was too much, he looked over his shoulder towards me as if he was in between shocked and annoyed, well mostly the former.

"Are you on drugs?"

Che! As if there is more potent drug than he is. Yes, baka I'm on high. High in love with you.

But I would never say that instead I glared back at him like he was the one at fault. My glare kinda scared him because he began whimpering and moving closer to his now glaring _best friend_.

I was a bit annoyed at what happened. "I just want to touch." And I blurted out in a snarl something that I believe the most idiotic sentence I uttered in my whole life.

Shuichi's jaw dropped while an annoyed growl escaped Nakano's clenched teeth. I was contemplating to add something to that sentence so I have came up with three choices:

_I just want to touch _

a. …the bug that was sucking the blood out of you and is now resting on your neck.

b. …your hair because it's all frizzy and I think you need to go to the salon.

c. …_you_ and have my sexy way with you in all different position as humanly possible.

I like the choice C better but I doubt if Shuichi would ever look me in the eyes again. So it's between A and B now. I was still pondering the right choice to make when suddenly a small chuckle broke my reverie.

Shuichi was looking like he was the one on drugs and not the other way around. "You really are going nuts! Yuki told me to keep an eye on you but he never told me why. Now I know. You are on crack! Admit it!"

Shuichi wiggle his brows and inched closer to me. "Don't worry Fujisaki we won't call the cops on you. Ah the youth nowadays." He chuckled as if he was an old man. IDIOT!

So his lover is on to me too. Well this would make it more exciting.

Bring it on Yuki Eiri.

Bring it on.

I chuckled and without hesitation grabbed Shuichi's head and kissed him.

He could blame it on me-being-on-drugs later.

**

* * *

**

THE END

* * *

…**just kidding.**

Whaha…review review so that I may update…seriously

**i-got-m2m**: yay! For obsessive suguru…or is he the only one? Kukukuku

**half-goddess-katia**: Saa…Shu really secretes female pheromeones…poor Shu-chan…he would always be an uke. No doubt about it. About Suguru…poor kid. He was bitten by love-shu-bug hard in the ass.

**Rainaria**: whahahaha I'm glad there are people wjo love tohshu!! wave banner don't worry he will appear soon…soon…kukuku

**Harry Draco Malfoy**: Saa…yeah the seme are very selfish here…nope. No sharing Shu is the policy here next to honest is the best policy. Who are you voting for:

a. Tohma b. Suguru c. Yuki ...cast your vote now!

**Angelzerr**: whahaha another suspense has come…did you expect Sugu-chan to do that? Coz I didn't…and I'm the author…saa


	9. Assault

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…needs a beta-reader…**please**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Assault**

* * *

I rubbed my reddened cheek soothingly; I still could not believe that that girly man could punch with a pack. It hurts like damn hell.

I grimaced as I remember the shrimp's face as he glowered at me with hate in his eyes, but the feeling of his soft lips on mine was such a prize to pay. Now I know what Aizawa had felt when he kissed _then_ raped my poor Shuichi.

I became infuriated at that thought. No one but me, his true love should kiss him.

No one.

I want him all to myself. He's mine.

Mine.

Not Seguchi's…not Sakuma's…not even Yuki's…he is mine to have and hold!

I breathed out harshly to calm myself. Being a nervous wreck is unbecoming. I tried to compose myself and the slow breathing did work calming my nerves. When I felt collected enough to face the crew once again, I left the comfort room. Well, the stink is actually getting into me too. Who the hell doesn't plush the toilet??

A hand on my neck caught me by surprise. Well, it's not everyday that you get your air knocked off by somebody and try to suffocate you as you dangle mid-air.

I tried to fight off the bastard but I was horrified to realize that the one who was holding my neck in a fierce grip was none other than…

"I told you didn't I? **I don't want more competition**."

SAKUMA RYUICHI.

I was really in need of air now but Sakuma-san grip didn't even budge. He must have a sick pleasure of staring at my now cyanotic face…or my fear stricken eyes.

I'm really scared, if I hadn't used the bathroom earlier I might have pee on my pants or shitted if the my fuck-up luck bailed out on me…again.

My look of terror might have amused him somewhat as a leer broke on his face, his hand loosen a bit but still held in place. He leaned towards me. His face an inch near mine. If I was gay and dig psycho guy, I might have kiss him but of course I'm not. Err…okay fine! I'm gay, just realized recently, but I do not like psycho bipolar guy even if they do look like sex god in human flesh…but I could drool, right?

"Listen to me bitch."

Okay back to my nightmares.

My sudden inattention must have him ticked him off more as his hands once again tightened around my neck. "Shuichi. Is. Mine."

With that he left me gasping for air and crying like a girl. Never in my whole life did I ever felt scared. I'm trembling. My heart is pounding like a drum inside my chest. I still feel suffocated. I think I just saw death before my eyes.

His eyes were like demon's. Searching inside your soul. Mocking on every bits of memories you have. Wrecking havocs on all your feelings inside.

Not good.

Not good for the health.

Not good for the soul.

Hey if I go die right now and sent to hell would you take my place…I promise that Sakuma would be there. Beside he is the best friend of the king of hell.

I could finally catch my breath although my chest is still constricting probably due to the fact that my heart just fucking flipped and slammed against my chest like a beast trying to escape from a cage a few minutes ago.

Shit I need to calm down.

Calm down Suguru.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

There.

The big bad wolf would not harm you.

Sing it with me.

The big bad wolf would not harm you. The big bad wolf would not harm you.

Louder!

The big bad wolf would not har…

"Well it seems like we finally will have a chat Fujisaki-kun."

God, why have you forsaken me?

**

* * *

**

**:Tsuzuku:**

**

* * *

**

**LateSleeper: **So raise your hand who wasn't shocked when Ryu-chan appears? Raise your hand. Whahahaha. Actually I really have forgotten Ryu…gomen Ryu-kun I was only betting on Tohma and Sugu well of course Yuki…gomen gomen…

So people Ryu-chan is also a running contender…who would win in the end? Who?! Whahaha

Vote! Vote! You might just win a sex video of your pairing. Review people!!

**Ashley:** hands over the stamp with the word UKE here saa…poor Shu-chan.

**Rainaria:** Hey, who are you betting for shu's love? Sugu?...or everyone?

**Angelzerr: **hmm…jelous? Wait till you read the next chap. Nyahaha…and I also added Ryu-chan to the choices so be very wise in picking.

**Harry Draco Malfoy:** Whaaaaaaaa you're the one that reminded me that I forgot Ryu-chan to in the list of choices. Arigatou. Well, the next chap will be your wish. Yuki is next…


	10. Yuki

**My Subject**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…needs a beta-reader…**please**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Yuki**

* * *

I recalled my days when I was a child and the funny thing is I can't really remembering if I even once defiled god's name…

So why?

Why am I being tortured like this? Was I Hitler in my past life? Did I rape a cow and swindler a poor old lady with a pair of fake boobs?

First god made me threatened with the O' holy king of the underworld, then I was manhandled roughly by his best bud prince of darkness…now you want me to chat with the fucking angel of death?!

"Yuki Eiri-san. How are you?"

Okay, that was my voice definitely.

Could you blame me? I'm his fan after all. I can't possibly stop my inner fanboy self from squeaking with glee at his presence.

I think I did blush and twiddle my finger like a cute high school girl although I did stop my eyes from forming heart shape. I do have pride after all. "Were y-you…were you looking for Shindou-kun?"

"Stop the crap brat. I'm here to see you."

My heart flip and my knees weaken. I could hear angels singing Hallelujah above and fireworks soaring the sky with loud boom. "Ahh…you…you were?"

Well the sweet 'please-fuck-me-cause-I'm-so-cute-like-a-girl' look haven't really had a great effect cause I found myself once _again_ slammed on the wall, air knocked off by a large hand around my delicate and still sore neck.

What is it with people strangling me?

Do I really look like a 'perfect murder victim' in a murder mystery story? The hell.

Once again, I struggle to breath and free myself from my demented captor but it seems my struggling fueled his rage to tighten his hold on to my now bruising neck. Oh, by the way do you know a good neck and thoracic surgeon? I think there's a need to attached my head to my neck, cause I hear my cervical bone breaking…or was it some vein popping?

"Wwhhat ddd yyo waaaat??" I had to congratulate myself for even uttering something, incomprehensible as it seems. What can I do my vocal cords are kinda in a tight situation right now, but heck it did the trick anyways as his hand loosen its grip.

"Aren't you going to interview me?"

"…"

What?!

He wanted me to interview him?

Again, what?

"…"

My silence kinda ticked him a bit. I saw his right eye twitching in irritation; he took a cigarette and put it on his lips. Ha, cancer stick. I really need one right now.

"Aren't you going to interview me why the heck am I obsessed with _my_ the brat?"

"…"

He's what?

"I didn't know you were obsessed with Shuichi…" I gave him a doubtful look. "….your not, right?"

He didn't just said that. Right? No he can't be.

He can't…

"Yyou…you…nnno…NO! You don't even like him? Right? Right?"

He can't be in love with the shrimp. He can't.

He can't love that baka.Yuki Eiri-san is too cool for love. A man like him can't love a dork like him. He can't love Shuichi.

He don't love Shuichi.

No one love Shuichi.

No one.

I stared searchingly at him for an answer but he just stared back at me with those fierce looking eyes. Eyes that bear his answer. Answer as clear as the sky in summer time.

No he can't.

This doesn't add up.

He shouldn't have fallen for him. This is not a fucking fairy-tale were the beast had a change of heart. He can't love Shuichi.

Cause I'm the only one who loves him truly. I am the chosen one.

I'm the one who would seize him away from this fuck-up place, the hurtful memories, lonely emotion. I'm going to be Shuichi's hero.

"I love the br…" "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I leaped from were I stood and tried my hardest to strangle my once so-called idol like it was the most right thing to do. Too bad he caught me before I could clutch my burning hands on his supple neck. Although I was not your normal average geek, I am by the way a cousin of Seguchi. Evil, vile blood do run from my vein so instead of choking him to death I use my nails to scratch him.

Yeah I know it was girly and pathetic but it was so pathetic that he didn't actually predicted it coming. I made a hit. One point for me! Yay me!

I got courageous, I balled my fist to try to knock him off but this time he predicted it and knocked me off first, giving me a blow on the stomach.

An average and sane man would stay still and admit his defeat, but I'm such a masochist and masturbate through pain that I continued fighting even though Yuki-san was half as large as me…and way cooler too.

But that was the point. He was cool. He was gorgeous. He can have anything he wants…anyone.

Why can't he just give me Shuichi?

The data does not add up. He should just toyed with Shuichi and leave him afterwards…then I'm, his savior, would help him.

There's no happy ending in their dysfunctional relationship. That's not what the facts says.

It's not true.

This fairy-tale has gone wrong.

It's wrong…because…because this fairy-tale ends…happily…

The prince and the princess marry…

…and were am I in this story?…an audience…a spectator.

A common folk…not the prince.

Not the hero.

Not _his_ hero.

Not Shuihi's hero.

* * *

I stared at my ceiling like it was a porn show or something interesting. I was a bit shock to learn that the two fucktard was indeed very much in love with each other…

Talk about fuck-up reality.

So the question is…where do I stand now?

Would I be like Nakano-san who just watched in the sideline, masturbate silently after each rehearsal after Shuichi 'innocently' brushed himself on him…

Would I just be a friend? Wait, we're really not that close to be called friends, right?

Shit!

So what would I be? A band-mate. That…sucks.

Then maybe I cou…

DING

I could be hi…

DING

DONG

DING

Damn! I was doing some soul searching here!! Shut up Shut up. My fucking nonexistent relationship defends on this give me a break.

DING. DONG.

DING DONG DING DONG DINGGGGGGGGGG

"Wait I'm coming." 'fucker'

I opened the door and was about to give the stupid visitor a piece of my mine and a punch in the face when once again I was chocked by a pair of hands.

"WHERE IS SHUICHI?!"

God do you really hate me that much?

**

* * *

**

:The END:

**

* * *

**

LateSleeper:

yes, it is the end. Well at least for Sugu-chan's POV but….who wants a sequel?!

Well the sequel would be in Shu-chan's POV…want it? Curious where is Shu? So review and tell me so!! Review review! Review come on.

**Fahaar:** yay! So many love TohmaShu….who else love TohmaShu here? Raise your hand. Come on people we must hold hand and conquer the world. Nyahaha

**Momokyyp: **hey are you my alter ego? I like TohShu and still a die-hard fan of YukiShu…although I really don't like Eiri that much. Saa… things I do for Shu.

**Ran Mouri:** Yay! Really? My Ryu-chan sure kick ass ne? ne? ne? And since i love you soo much the sequel would be Shu-chan's POV on what he thinks about all this...and of course it will reveal where he is...are you curious where is Shu?

**Angelzerr:** whaaaa we're sooo bad…I am a hardcore fan of Ryu-chan but I forgot him whaaa bad me! Well the sequel would be the seme battle…err sort of…since it would be on the uke's POV…poor Shu…where are you Shu?

**Harry Draco Malfoy:** Saa…well I made it early…ehehehe…but sadly it's the end…but fear not there is a sequel…whahaha…I'm switching it to Shu's POV. Gambatte on your new endeavor.

The voting is still on-going…


End file.
